I do not belong
by Gabriela.719
Summary: Here's an odd type of story/poem thing...
She left me years ago.

He hasn't cared for ages.

I thought I belonged.

I will never belong.

Good-bye.

* * *

I have grown.

It has been years since I have gone to the place that is meant to be called home.

I do not belong.

I will never belong.

I want to see.

I want to explore.

I will do what i want.

* * *

He is beautiful.

The electricity covers his body.

He is sad too.

He is like me.

There is beauty in the way he is in pain.

He grows.

He does not get attached.

He still cares.

He is strong.

He is nothing like me.

* * *

My smile is almost always fake.

The most i can give is a small faint smile when i met them.

They help me.

They love me.

They deserve better, but i still love them.

One day will make sure they have the most.

* * *

Alone

Eating

Sleeping

Walking

Fighting

Sitting

Shopping

I'm always alone.

He walks with three behind him.

One

In love

Happy

Caring

Smart

Shining eyes

Two

Calm

Sincere

Honest

Happy

Caring

Rational

Three

Carefree

Funny

Happy

Outgoing

Honest

They are all happy, he is the one that makes them happy.

Could he make me happy?

No.

* * *

I do not belong.

I will not belong.

To the left

A mirror wall

Long golden hair

Dead brown eyes

Big chest

Small fake smile

A gown that leaves everything to imagination.

That is me, Lucy Heartfilia.

I am a name.

I am a body that ran away.

I am someone who does not belong.

* * *

Purpose?

Find the perfect one for my keys then leave.

Everyone leaves me.

I don't want to leave them.

They mean the world to me.

I am strong i can survive alone.

* * *

Lost in thought

I walk into a man.

Big hands catch me before i fall.

I feel energized.

I feel alive.

"Forgive me"

Big fake smile.

Eyes still dead.

Nod.

Sad smile.

Understanding eyes.

A odd misunderstanding from his companions.

You love her?

Are you okay?

I would get with her too.

Looking back

He gives a small smile to them

Whispers "I understand her."

Good-bye that wouldn't last.

* * *

7 months

No one who is good enough for them.

They do not want to leave.

Neither do i.

They deserve better than me.

They have to leave.

I do not belong.

I will not belong.

* * *

Door steps.

Strongest guild in Fiore.

Loud.

Happy.

Home.

A place where everyone belongs.

I do not belong.

I will not belong.

* * *

White hair.

Beauty.

Kind.

Caring.

Like a mother.

"May i speak to the guild's master?"

"Of course my dear. Go to the second floor, a blonde male, buff, tall, handsome, name is Laxus you will speak to him he will lead you to our guild master."

I follow the instructions.

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Leader.

The man who understands.

"May you be Sir Laxus."

Blonde

Male

Tall

Buff

Handsome

"Yeah, how can i help you?"

Recognition crossing his smoke color eyes.

"May I speak with the guild master?"

Confident voice

Fake smile

Dead eyes

"Sure, i'll lead the way."

Sincere

Worried

Understanding.

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come inside."

"Someone wants to talk to you gramps."

"Let them in."

Short.

Old.

Kind.

Caring.

Sweet.

Grandfather.

"Hello Master, may i speak with you?"

"Of course my dear."

"Do you mind if i stay?"

Question directed towards me.

I am not of authority.

"I do not mind."

Grandfather

"What is it dear,

May you wish to join our guild."

Sadness in my eyes

My voice gives nothing away.

"I wish to find a home for my celestial spirits."

"You do want to stay with us then?"

"No."

"Fairy Tail isn't that bad, give us a try."

He is nothing like me

I do not belong.

I will not belong.

"May i met them child."

"Of course, may i have a glass of water.

Then may we step into the fields?"

Family.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen.

Fifthteen.

"They deserve the best,

They deserve a home."

"My dear you can have them all out? How?"

"I am alone,

I will survive

They need a home

They need to belong."

Silence

Tick tock tick

"We belong with you"

Small whispers.

"My dear you are very strong.

Why don't you join our guild?"

"I do not belong.

I will not belong."

Accident

Feelings

Family

Tears.

"I would not fit in here,

I believe they could find a better home here with your celestial mage."

"Sorry Blondie, we don't have a celestial mage."

He is blonde too…

"That was rude laxus,"

"She hasn't given us a name,"

"Lucy Heartfilia.

Run away. Please do not speak my last name."

Grandfather

Shocked

Scared

Intrigued

Curious

Laxus

Understanding eyes

Tight lips

Confused.

"How old are you?"

Odd man

Odd question

"I am to be 18 in two months."

"You are to join the guild and live with me for the next two years."

Shock

Impassive

Emotion

"No."

"Yes. I do not care.

Your father is going to come for you.

He will get you if you are not careful.

I will protect you.

You will stay by my side

And you will do it without complain."

I do not feel like i could argue

"I do not wish to impose."

I will still try

"You aren't.

You are coming home now.

Lucy is joining,

We will get her guild mark.

Don't need us we'll be at my house."

* * *

Rushed

To the door

Pink

Right hand

Stamp

Good-bye

* * *

His home.

Hard wood

Grey walls

Huge kitchen

Lovely rooms

Queen size bed

Walk in closet

Not my bedroom

Sharing

King size bed

Bigger walk in closet

Huge bathtub

Large shower that could fit two

Double sink

My bedroom with him.

"Why are we to share a bedroom?"

"You're turning 18 in 2 months

Your father will need you to marry

To merge. You dont want to be there.

You ran away years ago.

If you leave he will find you,

He will drag you back."

"Why two years?"

"He can still marry you off when you are 19

Once you are 20 he can't make you do anything."

"What if i get use to this house being home?"

"Then you'll live with me for longer?"

"Do you not have companions that you work with?"

"I'll occasionally go on jobs with them."

"What shall i do when you are gone?"

"You are coming with me."

"What if become a burden?"

"I understand you better than you think.

Let me protect you.

Let me be where you belong."

"I have nothing to give.

How shall i pay you back for your kindness."

"Open up to me.

Take your time.

Be the person who i belong to

Ill be the person you belong to

Ill be your home

You be mine

Lean on me

Depend on me

I will do the same

You and i are the same."

"You smile

Laugh,

You are honest

Sincere

Caring

Kind

Sweet

I do not know how to smile a real smile

Nor laugh a real laugh

I am not like you."

"Stay the two years

Once you are safe

You may leave but

Until then stay

Stay by my side

Let me protect you

Be my person and ill be yours in return."

"Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I enjoy feed back so tell me what you thought about it**

 **Loved it? Tell me you did**

 **Hated it? Tell me why?**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**


End file.
